Accident
by NoahBluze
Summary: Maybe he hadn't died because the whole thing about him being Shinigami was true and thanks to that, he couldn't die. Yes. It was that. He was my Shinigami. My Duo. My little surviver. And he would never leave me. Never. 2x5, almost forced 1x2
1. Wufei

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**He turned, spinning in the rain as I watched. Why did he love it so much? I would never know because he would never tell me, I knew that much. I chuckled, shaking my head. Duo had just been released from the hospital the week before. The accident had left him with no memory and I was determined not to let him remember anything from his past. It would crush him more than when he had done it at first. What surprised me, was that the first question he had asked was about the scars on his arms. I had clenched my jaw and refused to answer but, thanks to his prodding, I blamed it on the accident, knowing full well he had done it to himself.

"Wufei!" the braided teen laughed, jumping the stairs to the porch. "When did you say those people were coming to visit us?" I looked him over, smiling softly at his soaked figure. His hair, cut to his waist and left from its usual braid, clung to his face and arms, like his clothes to the rest of his body. I felt tears burning at the backs of my eyes, by forced them back.

"In an hour or so, silly," I laughed before pushing him inside of the small house we shared. "Go get changed and dry your hair some," he obeyed, grinning like a little kid.

An hour passed and Quatre, Heero, and Trowa were at the door. Thirty minutes after that, Noah and Tori appeared, looking as bored as always.

"Hello!" Duo laughed as he walked from the back, obviously haven taken a shower instead of just changing and drying his hair. "I'm Duo," Quatre gave a quivering sigh, but smiled up at the cheerful teen. "Wufei hasn't said much about you guys, though. Just your names and I cant really remember them," he took a seat on the couch beside me and I ruffled his hair some.

Trowa played along, having decided it best not to drag up the past. "I'm Trowa Barton. Its nice to meet you, Duo," this sent the violet-eyed boy into a fit of happy giggles.

"I cant believe Wufei didn't bother saying anything about us," Quatre giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. "But I'm Quatre Rabera Winner," he smiled the old smile he had always had before Duo's accident. It made me want to cry, thinking of how his accident had caused them so much pain, even more on my part.

Heero and the twins slowly introduced themselves and before anyone could get a conversation started, Noah's cellphone rang. She ran to the next room to talk in private and so we could get to a round of chit-chat. We did, simply because she threatened to break our necks if we listened in. They left after awhile, Noah grinning from ear to ear for the first time since the attack on Tokyo Tower a year ago. At least this would help Duo get back to normal. Old friends that he had never met would help him get back to normal..

As we crawled into bed that night, I smiled. I was thankful that the plane hadn't taken Duo with the rest of the passengers to where ever they were supposed to go. I was thankful I still had him. Maybe he hadn't died because the whole thing about him being Shinigami was true and thanks to that, he couldn't die. Yes. It was that. He was my Shinigami. My Duo. My little surviver. And he would never leave me. Never.

* * *

**A/N: Based off a picture my aunt did. Yes, a picture. I dont know why, it just came to me. xP**

_R&R!_


	2. Duo

Spoiler for The Colonel! Read this even if you haven't read the Colonel, I don't care. Up to you since the Colonel hasn't been finished.

**PriestessYoshimi: Thank you for reviewing! And this happens to be the first review, too.../ I always forget to put in the Japanese translations for some reason. And when I do fic's based off pictures, it does get somewhat confusing. Sorreh, bout that. Also, thank you for giving me what Quatre said. Its been a LONG time since I watched the anime, but once I crack open this years presents, I wont be working on any stories for a LONG time and the DVD player will be running until I finish the series... again. Thanks, again!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I frowned, looking over at the Japanese man beside me. We had been driving for an hour and I could tell that he was tired, but he refused to let me drive. He grunted, looking in the rear-view mirror at the sleeping Qautre. 

"We'll drop him off at Trowa's and then swing by your place," he said after a moment, eyes back on the road. "Since Wufei doesn't want you to be alone while he's gone, you'll be staying with me. Might as well pick up some clothes, right?" there was something in his voice that didn't seem right. It was strange and unnerving and different from his usual cold. I stared at him for a moment, studying his messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Something was familiar about them, as if I had seen them before he came to Wufei''s for a visit just one month ago. Another frown touched my lips and I looked back out the window. It was like that with the others, too.

I had dreams, as well, about fires, a woman with long blond hair, an old priest, a burning church, a black haired boy that I called Solo... But what was it more than just a dream? But... That Mokushi girl in my latest dream, I had seen her before and I was positive of that.

"Hee-chan," my head turned, focusing on the brown haired boy again. He grunted and I continued, "Have you heard of a Mokushi Kudo? I mean, I'm just wondering and all since the name seems familiar."

"She works with Wufei and me at the office," his face seemed to glow in the slowly rising moon. "Has Wufei not mentioned her to you? I mean, he should at least mention your own sister."

My eyes widened. "No, he hasn't mentioned her to me," I frowned again, "Why shouldn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to surprise you, I suppose," Heero frowned, once again looking into the rear-view mirror. What was it about him being so worried about Quatre? Oh, yeah.. They were dating and all. I stretched in the seat and closed my eyes, beginning to doze off against the soft fabric.

* * *

I groaned, the sun having decided to pull me from my sleep. But it wasn't the sun that had woken me, it was the feel of warm breath against my neck. Gulping, I looked over behind me. A mass of brown locks was pushed into my shoulder, a pair of strong, muscular arms pulled around my waist. Heero looked up as I moved, something resembling lust and hate shading over his eyes. A mocking grin covered his face. 

_"Omae O Koruso," the boy hissed in my ear as he walked by, his hand gripping the gun he had ripped from my grasp. "If I ever see you again..." my eyes were wide and by the time I turned, a head of brown hair was disappearing around the corner... _

"I think I should finish that promise, Duo..." he purred softly into my neck. I clutched the bed sheets to my chest which I had noticed, like the rest of my body, was bare.

_"Lets celebrate!" I laughed into the screen of my gundam. A small chuckled came from the blond in the middle screen. _

_"As long as it's non-alcoholic__," he winced, holding his side lightly. _

I screamed as he pulled himself on top of me, a knife in his hand.

_"Merry Christmas!" my smile was wide as I walked through the door of Noah's apartment, arm-in-arm with Hilde and Tori. Heero and the others were already there, helping the female twin place food onto the table. Presents littered the nice clean floor around the Christmas tree and all I could think about was being with my friends and my sister, Mokushi. _

"Aishiteru," he sounded like a maniac. "Omea Wa Ore No Mono Da, Duo-chan," he pressed the knife against my throat, a crazed insanity in his Prussian blue eyes. The eyes I had fallen in love with during the war...

_"Quit looking at me like that, baka!" the Perfect Soldier growled, looking up from his laptop. Those eyes I loved were so tired and empty. So sad.. I knew he would love no one but Quatre... No one but the blond boy who was my best friend..._

Secrets flooding my brain, words I didnt remember hearing. Feelings I didnt remember feeling... Pictures I didnt remember seeing... Places I didnt remember going...

The door swung up with such force it knocked a hole in the wall. Wufei stood there, Trowa and the others standing behind him, a gun pointed at Heero. Yes.. Wufei was there.. My love. The only one who would ever be there for me now. I mouthed to him as he stared down at me, 'I remember now.' A smile graced his lips and he nodded. He was my Wufei. My protector. My hero.

**_-Owari_**

* * *

Omae O Koruso- I will kill you.

Aishiteru- I love you.

Omea Wa Ore No Mono Da, Duo-chan.- You belong to me, Duo.

**A/N: Once again, this piece is based off a picture my aunt did. One was of Quatre asleep in the back of a car, one was of the entire gang plus my characters eating Christmas dinner, and one was of Wufei with a gun. Sorry if the story is slightly confusing... They usually are if I base them off of a pic or song, except when they are like... SUPER dark fics.**

I want your serious opinion of this two-part! Bad or good, I don't care!

**_MERRY FLIPPIN CHRISTMAS AND A JACKED-UP NEW YEARS!_**


End file.
